Mimi and the Fourth Wall
by GirlNamedFede
Summary: What happens when Mimi breaks the Fourth Wall? Why does she do it? And Federica will be angry? Sorry for the long absence!


**A/N: Ooh, what a great time.**

**Sun, sea ... AND INTERNET ONLY ON THE BEACH! : (**

**In a few words, two weeks after "Be That Girl" I could'nt upload my FF, because I had internet only on the beach, so I could enter the site with my iPod, but not with my computer (too big to take to the sea) .. .**

**In short, is the same! I'm here now!**

**The stories are ready!**

**Before we begin, I will explain the program!**

**Castle Bleck? Too Black! has several new chapters ...**

**Then I have some other FFs, including one that tells the beginning of Paper Mario ...**

**Would you give me some ideas for the title?**

**Let'go into the FF! R&R!**

* * *

Mimi closed her eyes.

No, she did not like what was happening.

It was ... noisy.

And cold.

She opened them, looking at the window.

The taxes were beating, outside seemed a ruckus.

Toc.

Mimi looked better.

Toc. Toc. Toc. .

Something was ... hitting her?

She ran in the hallway, screaming.

"... Mimi?"

Nastasia materialized in the middle of the corridor and Mimi slammed into her.

"All right ..?"

"Nastasia, what's going on ..."

They went in the room of Mimi, and Nastasia opened the window.

"Oh, it's hailing."

Mimi looked at her with a questioning look.

"It's raining ice water." "Why?"

"Because there is condensation. Come on down, why don't we play some wii?... "

"Ok .."

They went down and they were all there, bored as each other.

Nastasia took a remote control and raised her arm.

"Match?"

"Why not, dear Nastasia? What do you want to play? "

"New super mario bros wii is ok for you, Dimentio?"

"Hey! I'm playing too! "

"Hold L! This is the last remote control! "

The four sat side by side on the sofa. Mr.L turned on the wii, and pushed the disc.

"Who is Mario?" Said Dimentio.

"I play Mario! I am ready to throw him off the cliff! "Said Mimi.

"I am the Blue Toad!" Said Nastasia.

"I want the Toad! Io don't want to be forced to do Luigi again! "Said Mr.L.

"We'll see who comes first," said Mimi.

At the end, Mimi was Mario, Luigi Mr.L, Dimentio the Yellow Toad and Nastasia the Blue Toad.

"But I don't want to be Luigi!"

"Shut up!"

* * *

The game began: Mario died immediately, fault of the first Goomba, Luigi was hit by a shell, the Yellow Toad fell into a hole and Blue Toad finished squashed.

"It's not fair! This game is hard! "Complained Mr.L.

"I know how to make it easier," said Mimi.

"How? Cheating? "Said Dimentio.

"No. Calling who knows more. Authoooooooooooooooooooooooor! "

There was something trembling.

"Mimi ... Stop, I don't think it is a good idea ... "tried to stop her Nastasia.

"!"

There was a crash, then a thud.

"Mimi" I shouted.

"Ehm ... Hello Fede, how are you? Nice day, huh? "Mimi said with a smirk on her face.

"The. .. fourth ... wall ... "I whispered. I looked at my arms, luckily I was not cut, but it was a great flight.

Nastasia came up to me and helped me to get up.

I was not dressed very well: I had bare feet and a green dress, and the hair was disheveled and I had sunglasses in the eyes.

"Why did you call me, Mimi?"

"Emm ... We need help for the wii ... "

"Wait, but since when we have a wii?" Interjected Mr.L.

"See, Samantha left it, I think ... I am the author, but I don't know everything! "

"No, not Samantha! She is not here, right? "Said Mr.L.

"No. .. Mimi, pass me Mario, we have to play! "

The game became more funny, because with one alive you could return to life, and later I did the most stupid comments for everything they did.

At the end, we blocked at the castle of 3 ^ world, and we decided to stop.

"It was hard, but we did it!" I sighed.

"Yesss! it was wonderful! I also want to know how to play like that! "Mimi screamed.

"Guys it was nice but I gotta go ..." I said.

"You can not stay here with us another little '?" Said Mimi.

"No, I will send Stella to keep you company!"

"Haha, now we'll see how you come up there!" Said Dimentio.

"No problem!"

I floated up on the wall past him.

"But you do not know how to float!"

"This is my story and I'm doing what I waaaaaaaaaaant!" "Bye Fede!"

And the wall magically rearranged, putting the division between the real world and the fanfiction.

Mimi looked up.

"Heck, it took her to say it and it was back in place"

O'Chunks pointed to the window. "Ey! Look that! "

Mimi turned and saw it: the storm was over, and a beautiful rainbow was shining in the sky.

"Thanks Fede ..." she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Well, did you enjoy it?**

**Maybe it was not what you expected, but I wanted so much to break the Fourth Wall!**

**Leave a review ..**

**And remember to recommend me a name for the new story!**

**Ciao!~**


End file.
